The Vampire Lovers
by Mark Shakespeare
Summary: (Piotr/Kitty/Bobby) Piotr decides that Kitty needs company in his next painintg.


DISCLAIMER:

Kitty Pryde, Peter/Piotr Rasputin, Bobby Drake and the X-Men and all characters therein are trademarks of Marvel Comics. This story is an unauthorised work done purely for my personal enjoyment, and is not intended to infringe on any of their rights in or their profits from these characters. But this story is copy write to me.

Comments, especially (constructive) criticism, always welcomed. Please e-mail me at

mshakespeare@callnetuk.com

Notes 

This story is set after Kitty rejoined the X-Men. Oh, and she NEVER had that stupid haircut Raab gave her, and her eyes are brown, NOT hazel (sigh).....

indicates thoughts

The Vampire Lovers

"Peter, to quote a great, modern philosopher - 'You cannot be serious!'" 

Piotr looked surprised. "Katya, what is wrong? You said the painting was very good, and I must say you looked beautiful. Why is there a problem now?" 

Kitty stared at him in disbelief. "Why is there a problem?? You HAVE heard the comments that've been going round since then, haven't you? Jubilee - 'Yo, Kit, ya wanna come shopping with me, get yourself some clothes? I think ya run out!' Ororo - 'Kitten, how could you do such a thing? A young girl like yourself should not participate in such activities, it is not proper.' Logan - 'Guess ya've grown up, huh, pum'kin? I could see that in th' picture - ya certainly revealed you're grown-up now, in more ways'n one!' Remy - 'I wish I see dat paintin' b'fore, chere! You brighten my day! Mebbe you sit again, I c'n watch, non?' Bobby Drake - 'Hey, Kitty, you wanna go out somewhere tonight? Or rent a video - say, 9 1/2 weeks?' And as for the Professor - 'Katherine, this is a respectable establishment. It is not appropriate for a student here to flaunt herself in such a manner, regardless of whether or not it is for 'artistic' reasons. I expect better behaviour of you.' And you want me to pose for you again?? Get real, Petey!" 

Peter was taken aback by her vehemence. "But, I thought everyone had approved of the painting?" 

"Peter, they may have approved of the painting, but that doesn't mean they approved of me being in it! Or else it's just a big source of amusement for them, and I really don't want to hear any more of those sort of comments, okay?" 

"But Katya, you were perfect for that painting, and you would be perfect for this one as well!" 

"Another one where I pose naked, I suppose?" 

"Well, er - " 

"PRECISELY! That's exactly why I'm not doing it, Peter, okay?" 

"But Kitty, you would not be alone ......." 

Kitty's mouth fell open. "You mean, you're going to get someone else to appear in it as well? Naked?!? Peter, you're sick!!" 

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Kitty, I will not argue with you - if you do not wish to do it, you will not. I will ask one of the others. Perhaps Ororo ......" 

"ORORO?? Peter, you're kidding! You know what she's like, you think she's gonna put aside all that regal, goddess persona for you to paint her naked?" Kitty sighed. "It's that important to you, is it?" 

"Da, Katya, it is. When my muse strikes, I have to listen, I do not know when it will strike again." 

Kitty sighed again. "All right, all right! You twisted my arm, okay? I'll do it! Sheesh! I can hear the comments now! Actually though, I think I'll enjoy everyone's faces when they see it!" She giggled. "It should be GOOD! Firstly, I'll enjoy giving everyone who criticised me for doing it last time the finger, secondly, it's nice being the centre of attention for once, instead of Jean, Illyana, Betsy, etc. etc., and thirdly, it might lower the angst level round here, which would make it worthwhile in itself! So, have you decided who you're going to get to do the modelling session with me? I think I'd like to know who's gonna see me in my birthday suit!!" 

Peter looked thoughtful. "I have not chosen yet, perhaps you can decide?" 

"Okay, well it's gotta be a man - no WAY am I going to pose with another woman, that's a guaranteed way to start the rumours flying!. The Prof. *snicker* - I don't think so! Logan - god, that'd be embarrassing, for both of us. And Jubes'd kill me if I even suggested it! Same goes for Remy - I really don't want to spend the rest of my life dodging Rogue. Kurt - well, he's one of the best friend's I've got, so maybe .... so long as Amanda doesn't find out ...... Scott *snicker* oh yeah, Scott baby! I mean, that'd be so ....... hmm. Hey Peter, I got an idea who might be interested. Lemme go and talk to them, okay?" 

********************************************************** 

"Are you serious? You mean, we pose together? And you're gonna be ....... NAKED?!?!?!"****

****"Keep your voice down, already! Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Peter wants to do a painting which follows the previous one, with the vampire and her new, mortal lover, and they're, ya know ... doing what lovers do. Or maybe you wouldn't know ......." 

"You're ..... naked?!? And I'm .... naked?!?! And we're together ....... naked?!?!?! And we're making love?!?!?! NAKED??!?!?!?" 

"Yes!! How many times I have I gotta say it, that's exactly what it means! What part of this conversation don't you understand?? Look, do you want to do it, or not? And stop shouting it out, for crying out loud!!" 

"Pass up the chance to get my hands on a naked girl??? You betcha I'll do it!!! Can we go and do it now, please Kitty? Huh? Can we????? Pleeeease!!!" 

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Drake, you're hopeless!" 

*************************************** 

"You and ........ Bobby? Katya, are you sure??" 

Kitty shrugged. "Hey, it's gonna be embarrassing whoever I do it with, so at least I might as well do a good deed for the X-Mens' love-klutz, right?" 

"I heard that!" 

"Sorry Bobby" Kitty giggled. "After all, it's not as if my own rep in that area's exactly brilliant, is it?" 

Peter gave her an unbelieving look, then shrugged and turned back to his canvas, wetting it in preparation for starting his new work. "You had both best disrobe". 

"You first, Kitty!" 

She gave Bobby a glare. "God, you can be so ........... infantile, sometimes, Drake!" And she dropped her robe. Bobby went red, his eyes bulged, and his mouth fell open. He didn't say anything though - he couldn't, he was being strangled, or at least felt that way. If looks could kill, it was a toss-up who would kill him quicker - Kitty or Peter. She sniffed disdainfully, and turned away, climbing onto the bed. 

Bobby finally got his breathing under control, and dropping his own robe, joined her there. "Uh, Petey, how d'you want us?" 

Peter thought for a moment. "As Katya is the vampire, and you are mortal, I think she should be on top, as -" 

"Oh YEAH! Suits me fine!" 

"Shut up, Drake! I'm really beginning to regret this ........ " 

*************************************** 

The session progressed, accompanied by comments along the lines of "Hey, Petey. Take your time over this, yeah?", or "Watch where you're putting the hands, Drake! Unless you want a broken arm!", or "Hey Kitty, I'm sorry, it's just I can't help my reaction, okay?? It's physically impossible for a man to control that reaction!" followed by "I'm gonna get a bucket of ice-water in a minute ......" 

Peter tried to keep his mind on his painting. Perhaps it was a bad idea to get Katya to pose with another, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He hadn't thought that it would be hard to see her with another, even as a work of fiction like this picture. Now he simply wanted to finish the painting and get the session over and done with. Bobby's immature reaction wasn't helping at all. Peter really felt like killing him. Nyet, that is not funny, Rasputin, not after Wisdom. You have been trying to keep yourself under control ever since that ....... misunderstanding. Now is NOT the time to lose control again. And I do not want to, Illyana would be ashamed of me. Think of something else - quickly! 

Bobby was in seventh heaven. Finally, he was able to get intimate with a girl! Okay, so it wasn't the real thing, but hey, it was the best he'd managed for a VERY long time. And he fully intended to enjoy every single moment of it! To be honest, he'd never really looked at Kitty in that way before. When she'd joined the team she'd been far too young, and then she'd been Peter's girlfriend. After that, she'd been absent for years, over the Atlantic in Britain. Only now did he see her a woman - and in this position it was impossible for him to ignore the fact she WAS a woman - as his unfortunate reaction showed! He just wished that having her sitting astride him, naked, was something they could do for real, and SOON! 

Kitty was actually rather flattered - somebody was actually noticing she was a woman, for the first time since Pete Wisdom. And, to be honest, Bobby was rather cute, even if utterly hopeless at the romantic side of things - but then again, so was Pete ...... And Kitty was definitely looking forward to seeing the reaction on everyone's face when they saw who she'd posed with. The Prof.'s gonna have a coronary,. Logan's gonna go ballistic, and as for Ororo *snort* I can't WAIT to hear what she says! And how about Scott and Jean *snicker* or even Hank *giggle*, they're gonna be SO entertaining! Kitty was really looking forward to seeing the looks on everyone's faces when the finished painting was unveiled. Jubilee should be pretty entertaining as well ........ 

"Katya, could you keep a straight face while I am painting, please? And Bobby, stop moving your hands like that during the session, it is distracting for me." 

"You think YOU'RE distracted, Petey? Believe me, I'm getting distracted myself, with Kitty this close and in this position ......." 

"Believe me Bobby, I can do something to keep your mind off things - VERY quickly!" 

**************************************** 

Bobby protested most vigorously when Kitty got off the bed to stretch her legs - he'd have been happy to stay in that position for as long as possible, and said so. Kitty slapped him. He didn't argue any more. Finally, the painting was finished. 

They looked at the painting. In the moonlight, the vampire held her lover close, her mouth pressed to his throat, hair cascading down her slender back, as a small trickle of red ran down his neck. He clasped her to him in ecstasy, head thrown back so she could drink. The red of his blood matched the red of the silken bed-covering, as their bodies glowed with the light of the silvery moon. 

"Yeah, that's a damn good companion piece, Peter. She's got over her dead lover, and taken a new, living one." Kitty grinned at Bobby mischievously. "Betcha you wish this was for real, huh Drake?" 

Bobby nodded enthusiastically. "I could live with it!" He leered at Kitty, who merely giggled at the look on Peter's face. 

*************************************************** 

The unveiling was going to be a well-attended affair. Not just the current and previous X-Men were present, but so were X-Factor, X-Force and Generation-X, flown in by Emma and Sean for a visit. In fact, so were Rahne and Douglock, Brian and Meggan, come to see their old Excalibur team-mates. Peter was even more nervous than he had been the first time. Kitty and Bobby, on the other hand, were both looking forward to the reaction they expected from the others. Kitty had already caused a few raised eyebrows, by dressing in skin-tight jeans, knee-length black leather boots and open-neck blue blouse - a greatly different mode of dress to her usual baggy jeans, trainers and sweatshirt. She was trying hard to keep the grin off her face - not entirely successfully. 

Finally, the moment came. Peter unveiled the finished work, as Kitty and Bobby braced themselves for the outburst they expected. 

In fact, the reaction they got was .......... dead silence. 

Total, stunned silence. For about a full minute. 

Then they got the first reaction - from Logan. "What the hell?!? KITTY?? BOBBY?? Are you two nuts?? What th' hell d'ya think you were doin' here?!?" 

That, of course, broke the spell, and everyone joined in. "KITTEN!! I am ashamed of you! The first picture was bad enough, but THIS!" 

"Oh ma Lord! Kit, Ah don't believe ya had th' nerve ta do it again ......." 

"Merde! She do it again . . I don' believe 'less I see wit' my own eyes!" 

"Mein gott, Katzchen! Once was funny, but two is ..... is ........" 

"Jeez, Kitty-cat! Gettin' naked with popsicle?? And ta think I used ta think y'were a dweeb!" 

Bobby was quickly cornered by Hank, Scott, Jean and Logan. "Right, Drake, what happened?" said Logan , popping his claws. "Make it fast, and make it good!" 

Jean out her hand on his arm. "Calm down, Logan. I'm sure nothing happened that you would object to - if Bobby DID try anything she didn't want, Kitty could easily stop him with a well-placed kick." 

Scott stared at him. "So come on Bobby, what the hell did you think you were doing?" 

Bobby looked at Logan and swallowed. "Um, nothing guys, just a bit of fun. Look, nothing happened, okay? Honest!!" 

Kitty, meanwhile, faced Rahne, Meggan, Kurt and Brian. "Och, Kitty, I dinna think that were a proper thing tae do, posing naked with a man no' your husband. T'weren't proper!" 

Kitty shrugged. "You didn't object too much to me sleeping with Pete, so what's the problem now?" 

Rahne blushed, as Meggan giggled. "Well, I think it's sweet. And it's about time you got some attention from the men, Kitty. If you dressed the way you are now a bit more often, you might have more luck on the romance front" Meggan laughed. 

Brian scowled at his wife, but then turned to Kitty with a smile. "I hear you've done this before. Is this a new hobby for you, or are you just doing it to shock people?" 

Kitty put her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay guys, you got me bang to rights. I did it just to wind up the others - successfully, by the looks of it!" 

Kurt sighed. "Katzchen you know that Ororo and Herr Xavier are going to come down on you like a ton of bricks for this?" 

Kitty nodded. "And I don't care, fuzzy-elf. I can live my own life, and fully intend to. And if they don't like it, tough!" 

Around the painting, people were still milling, talking to each other or examining the painting more closely. The earlier picture stood next to it, and was now also unveiled. Comparisons were drawn between them by those interested in art, such as Emma Frost and Warren Worthington, whilst some others, such as Roberto DaCosta and Angelo Espinosa, just tried to see as much as they could of Kitty's nude body ....... 

**************************************************** 

"Kitty! WHAT did you think you were doing?!" 

"Posing naked, Ororo, what does it look like?" 

"But, it is wrong for you to - " 

"WHY? I'm not fourteen any more, Ororo. I can make my own decisions, and fully intend to, whatever you, or the Professor, might say! And anyway, I hear Pete painted Betsy nude once, back in Australia, and you didn't complain. So what's your problem now?" 

Ororo looked flustered, she hadn't expected Kitty to challenge her. "It is wrong because it is YOU, because ...... because ......." Her voice tailed away. She stood in silence for a few moments, then said, more quietly, "Because the girl I remember would never do such a thing. But you are NOT that girl anymore, are you? You have grown up, and I should accept that. But it is hard, my Kitten. Though I was not your mother, I felt like I was. And a parent finds it hard to let their child grow up, and live their own life." 

Kitty stepped forward and embraced her friend. "Look, 'Ro, we're still friends - even after that dumb stunt you pulled in Dallas! But you're right, I've grown up now, and you, and Logan , and the Professor, have to accept that now. Trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing - I think!"  
  
******************************************************* 

"Look, guys, trust me, willya? I didn't take advantage of her, or anything like that, okay? Now , if you don't mind, I've got places to go, things to do ...... " 

"Like what, bub?" growled Logan, menacingly. 

Bobby grinned at him in triumph. "I've got a date with Kitty ........" he burst out laughing at their expressions, as the room went dead quiet. 

Jubilee gasped, "Kitty? You and Drake are ...... ?" 

"Yeah, going out, why do you think I've got dressed up? We're going to a restaurant for a meal, a club for some dancing, maybe a late night movie - a date, you know?" She burst out in a fit of giggles at the faces around her, unbelieving and shocked. She walked over to Bobby and put her arm through his. "See ya, guys - don't wait up!" And they walked out of the room. 

Warren's stunned comment summed up everyone's feelings at what they'd heard : "Bobby and Kitty? Going out on a date together?? What is this, the Twilight Zone???" 

***************************************************** 

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when they finally got back. They paid off the taxi, and walked up the drive. "Bobby, I think later today you'd better talk to Kurt or Remy about 'good chat-up lines I have known' - I don't think 'hey, let's go back to my place and get horizontal' is gonna get you far!" 

Bobby shrugged. "You're still with me, aren't you?" 

Kitty laughed. "Your logic is undeniable. And I did have a good evening, you know, lame chat-up lines or no. Thanks for taking me out." 

He grinned. "My pleasure. I enjoyed your company - especially when we danced real close!!" 

Kitty giggled at that, then smiled at him. "You know, Bobby, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" 

And she kissed him under the light of the silvery moon. 

************** FINIS ***************** 

The prequel - "[Top-of-the-Range Model][1]" 

The sequel - "[Two's Company - Three's Heaven][2]!" 

   [1]: Top-of-the-range~Model.HTM
   [2]: Two's~Company~-~Three's~Heaven!.HTM



End file.
